The conventional methods for detecting tuberculosis is time consuming & labour-intensive. Acid-fast bacilli (AFB) staining is considered to be insensitive (requiring 10,000 organism/ml of sputum for smear positive result with 100× microscope, refer Todar's Text Book of Bacteriology Online). ELISA-KP 90 is also known to be of low sensitivity and specificity (cut-off value>1.0 +ve, and <0.8 −ve test result) and requires sophisticated infrastructure as also the hypersensitivity based Tuberculin Skin Test (Montaux test), which lacks sensitivity, and specificity in BCG vaccinated patient. In the same way MYCODOT is inconvenient for HIV correlated individuals (14). Bactec-460 radiometric system (Becton Dickinson Instrument Systems, Sparks, Md. USA) is sensitive and is being used globally, but it took 5-10 days time for interpretation of the results and need for safe disposal of the radioactive waste products whereas the Roche molecular system PCR based product) are though sensitive requires very costly infrastructure and technical expertise (2 and 4).